The present invention relates to a mid-sole or sole of shoes having a massage effect due to stimulating of the sole of a foot.
Hitherto, there was mid-sole and sole of shoes in which two sheets are sealed at the peripheral edge portion thereof to form a hollow portion therein and liquid is injected and filled in the hollow portion. According to such shoes, when one walks, the liquid moves within the hollow portion in the sheets due to the pressure of one's foot because of the movement of one's weight.
In such mid-sole of shoes, the liquid moves in a voluntary direction thereby causing a seasickness phenomenon thereby to bring feeling of fatigue. Moreover, the liquid sometimes leaks from the mid-sole to the exterior as lapse of time.
The object of the present invention is to give direction to the liquid and to move the liquid in a predetermined direction by the movement of weight thereby stimulating the entire sole of foot.
The other object of the present invention is to prevent the liquid from leaking out of the mid-sole or sole of shoes.
The feature of the present invention resides in a bottom plate, a plurality of blades formed on the bottom plate, a cover sealed at the peripheral edge portion of the bottom plate, liquid filled in the hollow portion provided between the bottom plate and the cover, webs provided at both ends of the blade, and notches formed on the blades.
The configuration of the bottom plate is similar to that of the sole of shoes and there are provided a plurality of recess portions on the upper surface by wall portions, and the bottom plate is made of thermoplastic polyvinyl. There is provided a thin portion through an offset at the periphery of the wall portion.
There are integrally provided a plurality of blades within the recess portions respectively extending in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the bottom plate, and the blades are slanted in the same direction and have approximately the same thickness as the depth of the recess portion.
Both ends of each of the respective blades are connected to the inner portion of the wall portion of the bottom plate through the webs. There is provided a notch portion at the intermediate portion of each blade and its size is set such that the liquid may move.
A flexible cover is sealed at the edge portion of the upper surface of the bottom plate, and the cover is favorably made of the same material as that of the bottom plate. There is provided a thick portion through the offset at the periphery of the cover. The thin portion of the bottom plate adheres to the thick portion provided on the cover.
Liquid such as water is injected and filled in the space provided between the bottom plate and the cover.
According to the present invention thus constructed, the liquid mainly moves in the gap provided between blades reciprocally, and further in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the blades through the webs and the notches reciprocally.